


French Song

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon typical alcohol use, Derek Nurse is unchill, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV William "Dex" Poindexter, Sex Humor, William Poindexter knows French, canon typical profanity, mutual pining all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dedicating a song with a hidden meaning only works if the person you dedicated it to doesn’t understand the language, and hasn’t heard of the song before.Or Derek Nurse forgets he isn’t the only polyglot at Samwell.





	French Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/gifts).



> So I listened to The French song because Joan Jett almost always gives me them NurseyDex feels and occasionally she pulls through with the Polyfrog feels too. Then I threw into group chat that it would be amusing if Nursey played the song for Dex not realizing that Dex understands French and then Dex just rolls with it. 
> 
> To my delight, Lukutoukka wrote a ficlet for it and then I felt the need to write my own version as well. 
> 
> Check hers out here.

Dex loved Frog Night Out. Loved spending time with his friends. Loved having a chance to do something fun. Loved that Chowder had sided with him on instituting a maximum cost for where they went. Maybe even loved that, with the way these nights tended to end in a Frog pile, they kind of felt like dates.

Dex did not love when it was Nursey’s turn to pick the venue. Usually they ended up someplace weird, like an art show or poetry reading. This time, they’d ended up at a club. Which made no sense. By the time they’d paid the cover charge, their drink ordering ability was pretty low if they were going to stay under the monetary limit. And if Dex wanted to watch his crushes dance with other people to bad music while being far too sober to deal with the situation, well, isn’t that what kegsters were for? At least at kegsters he didn’t have to pay to get in.

The club wasn’t completely terrible, if Dex was being honest. They managed to snag a small round booth and Dex sat in the middle since he was the least likely to decide to dance, then Nursey disappeared to get their first round of drinks. 

He was gone a long ass time. Dex was about to go searching for him when he reappeared and dropped three bottles on the table before sliding into the booth on Dex’s right. 

“Sorry bros. I know the DJ here so I stopped to talk to him for a bit.” Nursey flashed a smile at them and started fidgeting with his beer.

“You know the DJ? Is that in the biblical sense?” Dex couldn’t help the snark in his voice as he chirped Nursey. Actually, maybe he could have, but he didn’t bother, opting instead to add an eye roll before taking a sip of his own beer. But when he looked at Nursey, Nursey was just looking back at him with an eyebrow raised and a carefully blank expression. No, a carefully chill expression.

Which meant yes, Nursey knew the DJ in the biblical sense. Now Dex was going to be stuck with that image in his brain for the rest of the night and it was his own damn fault.

Dex was shocked when the song that was playing ended and the DJ actually spoke to the crowd. He didn’t think they did that outside of school dances.

“Requests are not open, but I owed a guy, so this is for Sexy Dexy.”

He could admit that he did not recognize the song immediately from the guitar and drum intro. But then Joan Jett was singing “Don’t you be nervous baby” real soft and low and Dex turned in the booth so he could stare directly at Nursey. 

There was no way Nursey meant what Dex thought he meant by this song. No way. Did Nursey even pick the song? Or did he just ask his ex to play something embarrassing?

Dex could feel his ears heating as the French lyrics played.

J'aime faire I'amour sur tout a trois.

He kept his gaze on Nursey who was starting to fidget even more. 

Dex thought, vaguely, that he should probably be happy that one of his crushes had dedicated this song to him. Or angry because it was probably all for a chirp. But he was tired of trying to figure Nursey out. Might as well just go with it.

“What’s wrong, Poindexter? Not used to guys dedicating songs to you?” Nursey smirked and took a sip of beer.

“I lived through middle school and high school, actually.” Dex blinked slowly, keeping his face just as impassive. “I do think this is the first time someone’s had the balls to dedicate the French Song to me.”

“Aw, don’t worry, little Dexy. I promise it’s not saying anything too bad.” Nursey’s smirk was spreading.

“Oh. I know. Even if I didn’t understand French, the song’s been out for over thirty years and Joan was never shy about what it’s about.” Dex paused to let that statement really sink in for Nursey, taking a sip of his own beer. “No, what I want to know is who’s the third.” 

Nursey just sputtered beside him for a few seconds before finally regaining a shred of chill and laughing. “Whatever, Poindexter.”

Dex felt Chowder at his left elbow and slowly turned, keeping his gaze on Nursey for as long as possible. 

“What are you guys talking about? No fighting on a Frog Night!” Chowders eyes flicked between Dex and Nursey and Dex sighed.

“We aren’t fighting, Chow. Do you understand the French part of this song?” When Chowder shook his head, Dex continued, “It’s saying that the person loves sex and likes it best as a threesome. And Nursey dedicated this song to me. So I’m trying to figure out who exactly he had in mind when he decided to proposition me for a threesome out of the blue.” 

Chowder’s eyes were extremely wide and his mouth was slightly open, so Dex figured he probably had a minute or two until Chowder’s brain rebooted. Dex turned back towards Nursey.

“So, the third? I can’t accept or decline your proposition until I know the facts.” 

Chowder pressed up against Dex’s back and he rested his chin on Dex’s shoulder. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I did come with you guys. And it is Frog Night.”

Dex swallowed thickly and tried to keep his breathing even as his pulse skyrocketed. He kept his eyes trained on Nursey however and when Nursey nodded almost imperceptibly, he took a few steadying breaths before speaking.

“Then, maybe, this should be Frog Night In.”

They absolutely did not scramble out of the booth, leaving barely touched beers, and make a mad dash for the car. Anyone who said they did was a liar and they’d all three swear on it.

Dex loved Frog Night In. Loved spending time with his boyfriends. Loved that they generally ended in a Frog pile. Loved that they took turns being the middle spoon. Loved that they almost always fell asleep like that, happy and generally sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are great. Talk to me on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, even though Farmer isn’t in this, she and Chowder are still together, they’d already discussed polya tendencies and she knew that he was lining for his bffs and kept trying to get him to pursue that.


End file.
